1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a solar cell electrode and an electrode prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells convert photons of light from the sun into electrical energy using a photoelectric effect of a PN junction. For example, the solar cells may have a structure in which front electrodes and rear electrodes are formed on a semiconductor wafer or substrate having a PN junction formed thereon. In the solar cells having such a structure, the photoelectric effect is induced at the PN junction by light from the sun incident on the semiconductor wafer, and the electrons generated due to the induced photoelectric effect flows outside through the electrodes.